Chance Encounter
by rocaw
Summary: On a rainy night, an accidental meeting leads to so much more... BMCW oneshot.


Title: Chance Encounter  
Summary: On a rainy night, an accidental meeting leads to so much more...  
Disclaimer: the cat, the bat, and everyone else are property of DC Comics and are used without permission.

* * *

The rain continued to fall hard. Catwoman decided it best to head back home. The slippery rooftops would be difficult to thread upon.

However, it would take her a long time to get there. At the moment, she wasn't in the East End. She covertly followed two men from the Lucky Triad into Downtown Gotham. Apparently, they were also going to wait for the rain to ease up a bit. They checked themselves into The Midnight Motel and according to the infrared detector in her goggles, they might not leave until morning.

Catwoman decided to leave the lovebirds alone for the night. If she needed to resume trailing them, she had slipped a tracer into one of their drinks earlier in the evening and could locate them easily enough later on.

Turning to look up at the skyline, she grinned. Whenever she found herself in Gotham at night, she made it a point to stop by Wayne Towers. It was a habit she'd kept from the old days where simply showing up on Batman's patrol route might lead to some fun.

Catwoman landed silently on the roof. She wondered if she should break into Bruce's penthouse and wait out the rain inside. She thought about it for a second and decided he wouldn't mind. Everything was dark and quiet, so she let herself in.

The security barriers were easy to bypass and she climbed in through the bedroom window. She took off her boots and goggles placing them on a small side table. She figured the bathroom was probably the best place to take off her suit to let it dry and unless Bruce had redone the penthouse, she knew exactly where to go.

Before reaching the bathroom, she noticed the lights were on in there. She regretted taking off her goggles because she couldn't know if Bruce - if indeed it was him - had company. Quickly, she made her way back to the window. Unfortunately, she wouldn't be dry much longer.

As she slipped on her other boot, Bruce appeared at the bedroom entrance. He was looking directly at her.

"Who's there?" he asked playfully, "If Charles sent you as my surprise—?"

"Who the hell is _Charles_?"

Bruce looked at the curvy silhouette of the woman who was now standing, "Selina?"

"It sure as hell isn't your surprise from Charlie."

He reached for the light switch along the wall next to him. Only half of the room became illuminated.

It was obvious he had just finished taking a shower. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and drops of water from his still moist hair slid down his perfectly defined chest and abs until they disappeared into the rim of the towel. Selina quirked an eyebrow, none of his attractiveness was lost on her. Green eyes took their time admiring him. She had to stop herself from licking her lips.

The playboy voice was gone when he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you, I think. Unless you have guests…?"

"I'm here alone."

"In that case," she removed her boots again and walked towards him, "You won't mind if I take a shower. I just got a little more _wet_ than I'd like to admit." She gave him one last look and smirked before leaving the room, but she stopped midway and returned to the bedroom. Once she was standing directly in front of him, she slipped one hand between his warm body and the cold, damp towel.

Bruce remained as stoic as usual.

She turned away taking the towel with her, "I'm going to need this, thanks," she said over her shoulder and left him standing there completely nude.

His hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

Her eyes narrowed to slits as she looked angrily at his hand around hers. But then…then, her eyes wandered to his naked form. His legs, his thighs, _him_… her gaze travelled slowly up the rest of his body. By the time she reached his face, her smile grew, "If you want this towel, you're—"

"I don't want the _towel_," Bruce interrupted her, a sly smile on his face.

Selina was about to inform him she didn't care what he wanted, but her feet left the ground and she landed swiftly with her back on the bed.

"You can't..."

Bruce kissed her, hard and fast, as he unzipped her pants.

"...just...take..."

He slipped his hand down between her legs and found her warm and inviting.

"...whatever...ooh...whatever...you...want..."

Bruce removed the rest of her clothing with practiced ease.

"Ah, hell." Selina wrapped her arms and legs around his hard body. She smiled at him as she warned, "Next time...you _ask_."

They found their rhythm quickly and Selina closed her eyes as he kissed her, his tongue soft and wet. She dug her nails into his shoulders and called his name over and over as her whole body contracted and relaxed simultaneously with pleasure.

Usually Bruce followed shortly after, but to her surprise he kept going and soon enough all the feelings of pleasure that overtook her body a few minutes ago returned. She moaned loudly despite herself and thunder struck drowning out her screams of ecstasy.

"Twice, huh?" she whispered and could feel him smile against her neck.

He looked up at her with that sly smile again, "I'm not done yet."

ooo

Outside the window, raindrops fell in a light drizzle. Bruce woke up to find Selina gone. He found the note she'd left for him. A hint of her perfume still lingered on the small card. He opened it and saw the smudge of lipstick that remained from her kiss:

_Thanks for the amazing night._

_We should do it again sometime..._

_maybe...next time it rains._

Bruce smiled to himself. It was supposed to rain the rest of the week...and he was very happy about it!


End file.
